


Lay Your Burden Down

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bridge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Burden Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for filmic77.

“My duty’s to the law,” Javert protests, but Valjean pays him no mind. His hands skim over Javert’s uniform, busy with intent.

“I’m sure you fulfill it admirably.”

Javert scowls as Valjean’s hands continue their wandering exploration. Fingers pause over his belt, then start to unbuckle it. Javert holds his breath as Valjean removes it and sets it aside.

“This is,” he doesn’t know what this is. Only that he’s standing here in Valjean’s bedroom as though it were the most natural thing in the world and Valjean appears to have every intention of undressing him.

This time Valjean doesn’t acknowledge his speaking as he stands back to examine Javert without his belt. The uniform hangs loose upon his frame. Valjean moves on to undo the buttons next.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why did you come home with me?” Valjean murmurs, working the buttons one by one.

Javert has no answer for that. The fact that it was the anguish in Valjean’s eyes when he saw Javert standing there upon the bridge that made him pause is still too raw.

The buttons are free and Valjean moves to pull the uniform open, and then pulls it carefully from Javert’s shoulders. His hand passes over Javert’s bare neck for a second causing Javert to shiver.

“Valjean.”

It’s a soft curious way of saying his name. It almost makes Valjean stop, but instead his hand slides down Javert’s thigh. “Boots.”

Javert stands still while Valjean’s hands remove first his right boot then his second one. He stands before Valjean in his stocking feet and then Valjean takes his stockings as well.

Somehow the informality of being so undressed in front of Valjean isn’t as strange as it should have been. Javert feels almost removed from his body as his trousers are next; Valjean’s hand caressing his thigh gently for a moment returns him to the present.

Valjean removes his underclothes reverently and straightens up.

Javert’s standing there before him in his shirt and nothing else. Valjean takes him by the arms and pulls the shirt over his shoulders, leaving him naked.

In any other situation Javert would have been ashamed to stand like this in front of a man. Valjean’s eyes don’t allow that. It’s evident that he desires this. It was his choice to divest Javert of his clothing. He brought Javert into his home. Valjean wants this, wants Javert. The openness of it humbles Javert. The very idea that Valjean could even desire this, desire him, makes his legs tremble.

Valjean’s hands rest on his forearms. “Javert, I.” but instead he steps forward, his right hand moving to clasp the back of Javert’s neck, holding him there to his chest.

 Javert stands absolutely still at first. It’s not his way to embrace, but the manner in which Valjean is holding him, it…it’s _kind_. And Javert surrenders, resting his head against Valjean’s shoulder. Valjean’s strong and firm as ever; he can bear the weight.

“Oh, Javert,” Valjean presses his face to Javert’s neck. The first touch of his lips to Javert’s skin soothes Javert in a manner that he never thought could happen. He stands there, dazed as Valjean starts removing his own clothing quickly.

Once that’s taken care of, his hands return to Javert’s skin. There is definite reverence here now in his touch, in the way he gazes at Javert. Valjean touches Javert almost hesitantly now that he’s naked as well.

“Give me this,” Valjean murmurs. “Allow me this and then if you wish to go.” He doesn’t want to let Javert go, Javert can see it in his eyes, but Valjean is willing to step back and let him ago.

“What are you asking for?” Javert asks uncertainly. Valjean must know he has Javert where he wants him.

“Let me take care of you,” Valjean cups his face familiarly. But can there be such a thing as too much familiarity between them? They have known each other for so long, this is familiarity made new.

“Do what you must.” Javert says. The words sound stern perhaps, but Valjean sees the smile lurking there and accepts them joyously.

He caresses Javert’s neck, turning his face to kiss Javert’s throat tenderly.

Valjean’s mouth blesses his body; Javert’s skin is holy ground to his lips, every touch keeps Javert there in the warm radiance of his embrace.

Valjean’s kisses grow bolder as his hands have already exceeded that, sliding down Javert’s back to cup his backside. Javert’s sigh of contentment is lost as Valjean captures his mouth again.

His cock hardens, brushing against Valjean’s thigh. “Valjean.”

Valjean eases his palm over Javert’s erect cock. “Javert.”

They are saying their names again, as though they’ve never said them before, as though there are no other words in the world. It’s all they need to say. Valjean presses him down upon the bed. Javert gazes up at the man as Valjean’s lips travel over his body. A kiss upon each nipple, down his torso until he’s convinced Valjean’s function is to torture him mercilessly.

“Valjean.”

Valjean kisses his thighs and then slips the head of his cock into his mouth. Javert sucks in his breath. Valjean’s lips are hot upon him, the most tender, intimate touch. This should be debasing, but like all things to do with Valjean, it is nothing like that at all. _It is love_ , Javert realizes startled, Valjean is simply loving him, showing him that he holds Javert precious.

“Javert,” Valjean draws off, gazing up at him with concern. “Are you all right?”

There’s wetness at the corners of his eyes. Javert brushes his eyes hastily with his fingers. “It’s nothing.”

Valjean stretches out beside him, his hand reaching between Javert’s legs. He gazes at Javert’s eyes. He doesn’t argue, merely murmurs. “It has been a long time waiting.”

“It has.” Javert presses his mouth to Valjean’s, his cock kissing Valjean’s palm.

Javert meets his lips with the affection Valjean has shown him. This is love, Valjean stroking him tenderly as Javert explores his mouth, taking his time. And then Valjean’s tongue caresses his and Javert shudders into Valjean’s hand. Valjean draws back to place another kiss along the curve of Javert’s throat, smiling at him.

There is no thought of the bridge in Javert’s mind as he lays there in Valjean’s arms, only peace.


End file.
